One More Day
by Forbidden Kiss
Summary: a song fic with Simple Plan's Everytime Siri and ObiWan go on a last minute run away trip after being caught they are grounded,but what happens when they go on a mission together haunts ObiWan.


DISCLAMER THESE CHARACTERS AND/OR SONGS DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

It was close to 3 in the morning and Obi-Wan couldn't sleep. He laid on his side looking out the window to the Western part of Coruscant. The sound of his bedroom door opening causing him to turn. He couldn't see very well in the dark but the figure looked like Siri. As they moved closer his theory had been confirmed.

"Siri what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" he sat up and Siri came over and sat next to him.

"Lets go flying." She smiled.

"Flying? Flying where?" He looked at her confused.

"I don't know, how about we punch in some coordinates and see where we end up." Obi-Wan continued to look blankly. He didn't know what was going on but Siri wasn't herself and he wasn't going to let her go off on her own.

"Alright, just let me get dressed."

"Great. And bring a bag too." Siri got up and exited the room while Obi-Wan dressed himself.

When he came out Siri was standing by the door waiting for him.

"Come on, we'll have to take the long way to avoid the insomniacs in the galley."

They took the secret tunnels down to the landing platform and got in a fairly large sized cruiser, the one they usually took on missions with their Masters. When they had the clearance to go Siri punched in random numbers and set the hyperdrive. After it was all set she leaned back in the pilots seat and let out a sigh. She turned to look and Obi-Wan; she had a smile on her face that went from ear to ear.

"Hi." Was all she said.

"What are we doing?" Obi-Wan loved it when Siri smiled which wasn't very often.

"Just getting away."

"Away, away from what?"

"From life." Her smile went away. 'What happened to us Obi-Wan?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned with concern.

"We're not as close as we use to be. We hardly ever see each other anymore."

"Well we're getting older doing less things with our Masters." He tried to make the lie sound true.

"So why aren't we friends now?" She had a sad look on her face. He wasn't going to lie this time.

"I don't know."

It was 3 a.m. when you woke me up  
Then we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go  
Just to get away

Obi-Wan and Siri moved from the cockpit to a large round booth in the galley. They had both changed their clothes. Siri wore a white sleeveless top that she always wore under her tunic to keep her warm. Obi-Wan didn't see how it would keep anybody warm, and a loose fitting pair of sleep pants. Obi-Wan wore the same only a t-shirt instead.

They were smiling and laughing at jokes, embarrassing things that they had done over the years. The food they had in front of them had grown cold, and hadn't really been touched.

"I can't believe we've spent so much time apart. As kids we were hardly without each other. Fighting, challenging each other. Seems like another life." Siri's smile never seemed to stay for long. "It never should have happened."

Obi-Wan remand quiet.

"Oh, look, the suns coming up around Ansion." She pointed to the planet out the window next to them. Sure enough a bright light was coming around the right side of the system.

We talked about our lives until the sun came up

And now I'm thinking about how I wish I could go back  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you

Obi-Wan's eyes darted open, sweat beaded on his forehead. He sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed and let out a deep sigh. He looked up at the moving holo picture. It was of him and Siri. She was on his back, arms around his neck and her legs his waist. They both were laughing. But that was happier times.

Rubbing his eyes he looked at the other side of the bed. It was empty. Never touched. He would give his life to spend one more day with her. To see her smile again. Just one day. He could have broke down and cried right there, but he wouldn't. He'd be strong…for her.

Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
It's all I need one more day with you

As they sat growing tired as they still sat in the galley, with heavy eyelids they stared at one another.

Siri's eyes shot open at the sound of a siren and a flashing red light.

Before they even made it to the door the ship jerked them backwards, knocking them both down.

"What was that?" Obi-Wan asked after getting up and regaining his balance.

"We just came into realspace." Siri answered running to the cockpit.

"We're already there?" He questioned.

"No, we're out of fuel for the hyperdrive."

"Out of Fuel, what coordinates did you put in?" The reached the cockpit, Obi-Wan went to the map screen and Siri the pilot seat.

"28, 31." She said over her shoulder.

Obi-Wan put the coordinates in for Coruscant then the ones Siri had told him. He was waiting for the computer to respond when Siri spoke.

"No wonder we're out. The hyperdrive was only filled for six parsecs.

Obi-Wan's results were in. "And ours is forty-three." He got up and sat next to Siri. "Looks like this is our mysterious destination."


End file.
